metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Was Snake an agent of the Patriots all is life ? *Spoilers*
Was Solid Snake an agent of the Patriots all is life without him, and us the players knowing until the very end of MGS4? Let me explain: In MG1 and MG2, Solid Snake is sent to stop the "evil" Big Boss. According to the "official" story of these games, Big Boss and his Outer Heaven want to make a the world a world for soldiers, spreading war and chaos everywhere. In MGS1, Solid Snake is sent to Shadow Moses to stop Liquid Snake. Liquid Snake is now a "evil terrorist" who started and insurection and must be stopped, again according to the story we learn in that game. In MGS2, Solid Snake stops Solidus Snake. Altought apparently the whole freakin' game was just a test organized by the patriots, Solid Snake still tries to stop someone who is against the Patriots. In MGS4, Solid Snake is sent to stop Liquid Ocelot, because again he wants to take over the world... And then at the end of MGS4, Big Boss tells you the shocking truth: Liquid Ocelot was actually a "good guy" (in a way) who toyed with Solid Snake so he would destroy the Patriots. Why did Liquid Ocelot go trough all that trouble ? Oh yeah because Snake's mission was supported ( Partially trough Debrin and Rat Patrol 01) by ... the Patriots themselves ! This all means that Snake, until the very last part that the Patriots did not expect(end of Act5), did the work the Patriots wanted him to do ! Solid Snake was an agent of the Patriots! And after you tought that was shocking, Big Boss pulls out even bigger shockers: The Outer Heavens Big Boss built in MG1 and MG2 were not for global-scale warfare, they were only to create a place free from the Patriot's control, meaning it was the Patriots themselves who, directly or indirectly, sent Solid Snake to do their dirty work. Solid Snake was an agent of the Patriots, sent to destroy what the Patriots perceived as a threath. In MGS1 and MGS2, the "antagonists", Liquid and Solidus were defenitly "evil", but their first main direct goal was to destroy the Patriots. Who did the Patriots send to eliminate the threath ? Their agent, Solid Snake. So the question I cannot find the answer to is this: At the very end of MGS4, when Solid Snake learn all this, that he has been manipulated by the Patriots all his life, why... why dosen't he do anything !? It's like he doesnt even realise it ! Like he can't or doesn't want to think about it. He has absolutly no reaction ! The whole concept, after it as been told to Snake, is not discussed at all in the rest of the epilogue. As anyone here ever tought of this ? :Well, yeah. Solid Snake (and Liquid and Solidus by extension) wouldn't even have been "born" if it wasn't for the Patriots. He and his brothers were specifically created for that purpose. But David (as he should be referred to post-MGS4) does react when he discovers all this at the end (although he probably already figured it out by that point). His reaction is to live his final days free from their control, and to watch the new world as it begins again, free from the Patriots. That's the point of the ending, when Big Boss returns. His decision to live the rest of his life in freedom is not just a reaction to this, but it is also his reward. From MGS4's ending theme: "The last and final moment is yours, that agony is your triumph." :On a slightly different note: I disagree that Solidus was "evil". He wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination. All he wanted was Liberty for his country, and to free America from the grips of men who wished to control them. His method may have been a bit off, but his intentions were fair. --Fantomas 20:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, I dont think it can be said that Liquid was evil either. True, he threatened to destroy the United States with nuclear warheads. But wouldnt this have thrown the patriots off their rocker, so to speak, which is exactly why they sent Solid Snake (agent of the patriots to the above theory) to stop him. Liquid, in his own right was doing what he thought was right. (UTC)Solid Shane 04:14, 13 August 2009 :::But Liquid was set to slaughter millions of lives so he could plunge the world into total war, while Solidus was planning on detonating a nuclear warhead over Manhattan so that the EMP would pull Manhattan offline, freeing it from the Patriots. I'm not sure how it works, but MGS2 implies that a nuclear warhead detonated at such a high altitude wouldn't necessarily kill millions of people (though I imagine the fallout probably would). So yeah, Liquid was more of a jerk than Solidus. --Fantomas 13:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Happy to see some replies :)... But to come back to my original question: weren't you shocked out of your pants when you learned at the the end of MGS4 that Solid Snake, the hero we played as in many great games, was (pardon my abuse of Caps Lock) DOING THE BAD GUY'S JOB HIS WHOLE FREAKING LIFE? MG1, MG2, MGS1, 2 and 4... all those missions we witnessed... just being the Patriots' puppet... Thats what makes the ending of MGS4 so special. Oh, and its good to know that Im not the only one who thinks Solidus wasn't evil. In the last battle of MGS2, I was like "Why the hell am I fighting you? I want to join you!" Jamiemitsu FTW 20:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Its all part of Kojima's little deceptions. This whole time, you've thought you were a good guy (which you were. The world needs the patriots, but in the same sense you aren't) So by the time you put all this puzzle together, the way you've looked at Metal Gear and Solid Snakes actions is totally redefined. I think thats the point he had in mind. He was just throwing another amazing curveball. Solid Shane 02:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC)